AMBIGU
by Aizawa Ren
Summary: "Tetsuya." "Ha'i, Akashi-kun." "Biarkan aku memasukkannya…" "Ja, jangan. Terlalu besar, tidak akan muat, Akashi-kun…" Aomine mimisan, Kise pingsan, kaca mata Midorima retak, Murasakibara menggigit daun pintu.


"AMBIGU"

BY : AIZAWA REN

Sekolah menengah pertama Teiko, sekolah yang sudah terkenal seantero Jepang. Begitu juga dengan klub basketnya yang belum pernah ada yang mampu mengalahkannya. 5 pemain basket jenius dan seorang pemain bayangan, phantom sixth man, merekalah yang membawa nama baik sekolah hingga dikenal di seluruh pelosok negeri. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini para anggota tim basket Teiko sedang menjalani latihan rutin di lapangan basket indoor Teiko.

"Rasanya kakiku mau copot-ssu…!" keluh lelaki blonde berbulu mata lentik, Kise Ryouta, yang kini dalam keadaan tepar di pinggir lapangan.

"Setan merah brengsek! Seenaknya saja menambah menu latihan sampai 3 kali lipat!" sembur Aomine Daiki, Ace dari tim basket Teiko, setelah meneguk air mineralnya sampai kering tak bersisa. Dia sedang pewe di salah satu bench.

"Bilang langsung di depan mukanya kalau kau berani, nanodayo." Timpal si hijau lumut berkaca mata, Midorima Shintarou, si pencetak 3 poin andalan tim.

"Diam kau, Midorima! Aku sedang lelah, jangan menambahnya dengan mulut brengsekmu itu!"

Dengan santai Midorima melepas kaca matanya lalu mengelapnya dengan kausnya.

"Memangnya kau berani bicara begitu di depan Akashi? Kurasa tidak, naodayo."

"Apa kau bilang!?"

"Sudah-ssu! Jangan bertengkar begitu! Nanti Akashicchi bisa marah dan menambah menu latihan kita lagi, sedangkan aku sudah tidak kuat lagi-ssu…" lerai Kise.

Aomine mendengus, Midorima melengos.

"Lapar~… Kise-chin, kau punya makanan?" tanya Murasakibara Atsushi, si raksasa ungu yang doyan makan, sedang berguling-guling di lantai karena tak sanggup menahan lapar. Semua snacknya disita oleh Akashi karena ketahuan ngemil ditengah latihan.

"E, aku hanya punya wafer penunda lapar ini, Murasakibaracchi. Cuma satu." Dia memberikan sebungkus wafer dengan merk Stiker.

"Terima kasih, Kise-chin~… Kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku…" ucap Murasakibara.

"Sama-sama, Murasakibaracchi. Oya, aku tidak melihat Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi-ssu sejak tadi-ssu." Kise celingak-celinguk ke segala penjuru lapangan basket, mencoba mencari kedua anggota tim basketnya yang lain.

"Aku melihat mereka ke ruang ganti nanodayo. Sepertinya mau pulang lebih cepat hari ini."

"Mereka mau pulang tanpa memberitahu siapapun!? Lalu untuk apa aku berdiam diri disini seperti orang bodoh!?" si kulit dim bergegas berdiri dan melenggang menuju ruang ganti.

"Tunggu aku, Aominecchi. Aku juga mau pulang-ssu. Sebentar lagi ada pemotretan." Si kuning alay berlari menyusul.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengikuti kalian, tapi Oha-asa mengatakan kalau hari ini Cancer harus pulang lebih cepat agar tidak terkena sial nanodayo." Dia mengekor di belakang duo kopi susu.

"Nyam, nyam. Aku juga mau pulang. Mido-chin, traktir aku popsicle ya?"

"Tidak mau." Tolaknya.

"Kenapa? Kita 'kan teman…"

"Kau tidak akan cukup dengan satu popsicle, Murasakibara. Sedangkan aku harus berhemat untuk tanggal tua."

"Ayolah, Mido-chin."

"Tidak."

Mereka berempat sampai di depan ruang ganti.

 _"Tetsuya."_

Tangan hitam Aomine yang hendak memutar kenop pintu terhenti di udara, lalu memberi kode pada teman-temannya yang lain untuk tidak membuat gaduh.

"Ada apa-ssu?"

"Ssst."

Ia menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu, kemudian diikuti oleh Kise.

"Jangan menguping, nanodayo. Kalian tidak sopan." Komentar Midorima.

"Diamlah, Midorima."

Terdengar lagi Akashi memanggil nama Tetsuya dari dalam ruang ganti.

 _"Tetsuya."_

 _"Ha'i, Akashi-kun."_

 _"Biarkan aku memasukkannya…"_

 _"Ja, jangan. Terlalu besar, tidak akan muat, Akashi-kun…"_

Aomine mimisan, Kise pingsan, kaca mata Midorima retak, Murasakibara menggigit daun pintu.

"A, apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam-ssu…" bisik Kise yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Iblis brengsek. Dia akan melakukan yang iya-iya pada Tetsu." Geram Aomine, tapi dengan berbisik juga.

"Me, mereka itu tidak kenal tempat, nanodayo." Katanya terlihat kalem, padahal tangannya yang dililit perban itu sudah gemetaran.

"Kasihan Kuro-chin…" iba Murasakibara.

 _"Ayolah, Tetsuya. Biarkan aku melakukannya."_

 _"Tidak, Akashi-kun. Kalau kau memasukkannya… aku bisa robek."_

Keempat pemuda dibalik pintu meneguk ludah susah payah. Teganya si titisan raja iblis neraka jahanam Akashi Seijuurou ingin menyakiti anggota tim basket yang paling muda, Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda mungil berwajah manis yang diam-diam disukai semua anggota Generation of Miracle.

 _"Berhenti, Akashi-kun. Jangan memaksaku."_

 _"Aku hanya ingin memasukkannya, Tetsuya. Jangan menolakku."_

Si Bakashi sudah keterlaluan! Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Dengan kompak, keempat pemuda bersurai warna-warni mendobrak pintu hingga terlepas dari engselnya, padahal dari awal pintunya tidak dikunci.

"Woi, Akashi! Kurang ajar kau!"

"Akashicchi tidak boleh memaksa Kurokocchi seperti itu-ssu!"

"Kuroko masih suci, jangan kau nodai dengan perlakukan sesatmu itu, Akashi nanodayo!"

Murasakibara membanting bungkus snack dengan merk Stiker itu ke lantai lalu diinjak-injak, wujud kekesalannya pada Akashi.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Kuroko masih berpakaian lengkap, begitu pula dengan Akashi. Mereka sedang duduk di bench di depan locker, Kuroko menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dengan menggunakan handuk yang terdapat noda berwarna merah pekat.

"E, kok kalian nggak telanjang-ssu?" tanya Kise polos, atau bodoh.

"Kenapa kami harus telanjang, Ryouta? Kami sudah selesai ganti baju." Jawab Akashi tenang.

"Bukankah kau tadi sedang mem-piiiip Tetsu?"

"Aku mendengar suara kalian dengan jelas dari luar, Akashi. Jangan mengelak nanodayo."

"Aka-chin mau memasukkan 'itu' pada Kuro-chin, kan?" tambah Murasakibara.

Akashi dan Kuroko berpandangan.

"Ho… Kalian mengintip kami, eh?"

Gulp!

"Ka, kami tidak sengaja lewat tadi." Kilah Aomine.

"Kami tidak mengintip, hanya mencuri dengar, Aka-chin."

'Murasakibara/Murasakibaracchi goblok!' batin Aomine, Kise dan Midorima kompak.

Seringai Akashi terkembang, bulu kuduk keempat pemuda tiba-tiba berdiri. Firasat buruk tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa yang membuat kalian berpikir aku sedang mem-piiip Tetsuya." Perintahnya dengan nada penuh intimidasi.

Keempatnya meneguk ludah, saling tatap seakan sedang melakukan telepati, siapa yang akan menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Dan Kise-lah yang sedang apes hari ini.

"Ka, karena tadi kami mendengar Akashicchi bilang "Biarkan aku memasukkannya'… lalu Kurokocchi jawab kalau terlalu besar dan tidak akan muat-ssu… N, nanti Kurokocchi akan robek kalau dipaksa… P, p, p, pasti kalian sedang melakukan hal 'itu' kan?" jelas Kise.

"'itu' apa, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko polos, masih menutupi hidungnya dengan handuk.

"Kurokocchi pasti tahu apa 'itu'. R-18."

Jiwa dan pikiran Tetsuya masih suci dan putih seperti lembaran kertas baru, jadi Kise tak mau menjelaskan hal itu sampai detail.

"Jadi kalian menganggap percakapan kami mengarah ke adegan R-18? Kau berpikir aku melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada Tetsuya?"

"Hal tidak senonoh?" Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya dengan kawaii sekali.

Ayolah Tetsuya, jangan melakukan hal imut seperti itu di depan Akashi. Lihatlah dia sedang meneguk ludahnya dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung melakukan R-18 di depan teman-temannya.

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan tadi?" sembur Aomine.

Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di dada, angkuh, gaya seorang Akashi yang legendaris.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, Tetsuya sedang mimisan."

"Eehh!? Kurokocchi tidak apa-apa-ssu? Sakit-ssu?" Kise nyelonong duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

"Tidak sakit, Kise-kun."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tetsu sampai dia mimisan, Akashi?"

"Apa hakmu bicara begitu di depan hidungku, Daiki? Kau seperti menuduhku melakukan kejahatan pada Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, tolong jangan terlalu meributkan hal ini. Aomine-kun, aku mimisan bukan salah Akashi-kun. Tiba-tiba darah keluar dari hidung begitu saja." Jelas Kuroko.

"Lalu apa maksudmu 'memasukkannya' dan 'terlalu besar' tadi nanodayo." Lho, kok muka Midorima merah begitu?

"Aku menggulung tissue untuk dimasukkan ke dalam lubang hidung Tetsuya agar darah yang keluar tidak jatuh kemana-mana, tapi Tetsuya menolak."

"Itu karena Akashi-kun terlalu besar menggulungnya, mana mungkin muat di dalam lubang hidungku, Akashi-kun. Bisa-bisa lubang hidungku robek kalau Akashi-kun memaksa memasukkannya."

Ooo…

Jadi begitu ceritanya…

"Itu karena aku terlalu cemas padamu, Tetsuya. Darah yang keluar terlalu banyak, bahkan belum berhenti sampai sekarang, aku takut kau kesakitan atau apa."

Pupil Kuroko melebar mendengar penuturan kaptennya.

"Akashi-kun…"

"O… jadi begitu ceritanya ya, Aka-chin… aku jadi lega." Ujar Murasakibara.

"Aku senang sekali sudah tahu kebenarannya-ssu…"

"Heh, merepotkan nanodayo."

"Sial. Aku pikir apa."

"Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku, Akashi-kun. Sekarang mimisannya sudah berhenti." Kata Tetsuya, meletakkan handuk yang sudah penuh noda darah di bench.

"Syukurlah, Tetsuya."

So sweet sekali duo AkaKuro ini. Membuat keempat pemuda lainnya gigit jari karena cemburu melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Dasar jones.

Tiba-tiba aura di ruangan itu menjadi berat dan menyeramkan, firasat buruk menghantui mereka.

"Nah, hukuman untuk kalian yang sudah mengintip-"

"Menguping, Aka-chin." Koreksi Murasakibara.

"…benar, Atsushi, terima kasih. Hukuman kalian adalah latihan tambahan hari minggu besok sebanyak 5 kali lipat."

"APA!?"

"Oi, Akashi! Aku sudah ada rencana untuk tidur seharian dan nonton film bok*p hari minggu besok!"

"Aku ada acara jumpa fans, Akashicchi!"

"Oha-asa bilang hari minggu adalah hari tersial untuk Cancer, nanodayo. Aku harus menghindari keluar rumah hari itu."

"Ada toko kue yang baru buka perdana besok, aku tidak mau melewatkannya, Aka-chin."

"Ho… Kalian membantah? 10 kali lipat untuk kalian semua, kecuali untuk Tetsuya tentu saja. Nanti dia bisa mimisan lagi kalau terlalu lelah."

"TIDAAAAAKKK!"

"Ayo, Tetsuya. Kuantar kau pulang."

"Ha'i, Akashi-kun. Terima kasih."

Berkat perkataan ambigu Akashi, mereka akan menjalani latihan neraka di hari minggu yang cerah.

END


End file.
